Monster
by hlfudge
Summary: Damon likes to play with  his food before he eats it; Elena is no exception!


I let out a sigh as I continue to wait in the pouring rain for Stefan to appear. I had found a note earlier on my dresser saying that Stefan had wanted to meet me at serious coffee at seven pm to discuss something very important with me. When I tried calling him earlier that day, it went straight to voicemail and he never returned my calls.

I didn't really understand why I couldn't just meet him at the boarding house, but I was guessing that maybe it was because whatever he wanted to tell me, he didn't want Damon to know. That was the only reason I could come up with to why he wanted to meet me at a public place.

When I had gotten to serious coffee, it was closed and there was no place to duck under for shelter. So I was waiting on a step beside Serious Coffee in the pouring rain. It had been at least over a half hour after seven and Stefan had not appeared yet. I was drenched and freezing cold. I didn't have an umbrella so that didn't really help things in my situation. All I was wearing was skinny jeans, white tee and a sweater without a hoodie.

I could already feel myself catching a cold. It was very dark outside and the only lights there were, were coming from street lamps. If Stefan didn't appear in the next ten minutes then I was calling a taxi home. The only reason why I didn't bring my car was because there was something wrong with the engine. Tomorrow I was getting it checked by a professional.

I wrap my arms around my legs to keep warm. No matter how many times I called Stefan's number, it just kept going to voice mail. I couldn't help but to wonder why he was blowing me off like this. I also wondered If maybe it were intentional or not.

Just when I thought all hope was lost, I can't help but to smile when a recognizable black Ferrari pulls up in the driving lot. I stand up and walk towards the driver's seat. I watch as Damon rolls down the windows.

"Elena, you're soaked. What are you doing in the pouring rain like this?" Damon asks giving me a confused look. I could feel a wave of disappointment pass through me, as I was hoping that maybe Stefan had sent him to come get me.

"So Stefan didn't send you to come get me?" I ask. Damon just shakes his head.

"Elena, you have to get out of that rain. You're going to catch a cold. Get inside the car, I'll give you a lift back to your house," says Damon, motioning to the passenger seat with his head. I usually wouldn't catch a ride with anyone except for Stefan but this was Damon, and I knew that I could trust him.

When I get inside the car, I can't help but to feel more relaxed when the hot air hits my cold face. When I look over to Damon, I watch him remove his leather jacket and give him a confused stare when he hands it over to me.

"Elena, you should take off your hoodie and put this on. You'll warm up faster," says Damon. I let out a smile while I take the coat.

"Thanks," I say. My voice came out more as a gasp. When I get the leather coat on, I buckle up my seat belt. I watch as Damon backs out of the driveway and makes his way onto the road.

"Why did you ask if Stefan had sent me out here to get you?" Damon asks while taking a small second to look at me. I let out a big sigh while tucking a strand of wet hair behind me ear.

"Stefan left me a note for me to meet him at serious coffee, but he never showed. He won't answer his cell either," I say while shrugging my shoulders. There was a small moment of silence.

"Hmm. That's strange that Stefan didn't show up. But I'm not going to be any use because I haven't seen Stefan all day," Damon informs me. I couldn't say that I wasn't upset at Stefan.

"Honestly, I really just don't want to talk about Stefan right now," I say with a ticked voice. Damon just nods his head.

"So what would you like to talk about then?" asks Damon giving me a smile.

"I have no idea," I answer honestly. I was kind of surprised that there were no cars around. It's almost like this place became a ghost town. I give Damon a confused look when he passes the road that leads to my street.

"Damon, you missed my street. We need to turn around," I say. Damon just looks towards me.

"Oh crap, did I? I'm sorry Elena, I'll just take the longer way," says Damon. Usually I wouldn't mind that, except for the fact there was no longer way to get to my house.

"Damon, there is no longer way we have to turn back," I say starting to get panicked. Damon doesn't say anything, but just keeps on going straight.

"Damon, please turn around," I demand. I hold my breath when Damon turns to face me and … smiles? I let out a loud gasp as the car suddenly picks up a lot of speed. I hold onto the edge of my seat for safety. I look to see Damon was going almost over 150.

"SLOW DOWN," I scream. My heartbeat was racing widely. What was wrong with Damon?

"PLEASE SLOW DOWN," I scream once more. I look over to Damon to see he was shaking his head with disappointment.

"Elena, Elena, Elena," Damon mumbles under his breath. I let out a scream as the car comes halting to a stop. Just when I thought I was going to smash into the wind shield, something comes in-between and holds me against the seat. After I am able to catch my breath I realize the thing that kept me from hitting the windshield was Damon's arm.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I scream pushing his arm away. Damon just lets out a chuckle. I just stared at him in disbelief. He almost killed me and he was chuckling?

I shake my head in disgust as I climb out of the car. When I stand up a wave of dizziness crosses through me. I put my hands onto my forehead trying to clear my vision. Once my vision cleared, I look over to see Damon climbing out of the car.

"Do you not understand that you could have killed me?" I ask putting my arms in the air. I take a look around my surroundings to see it was only forest. I didn't recognize this place at all.

"Elena, I wouldn't have let you died back in the car. It would be a boring way to let you die," says Damon making his way towards me. I could have sworn my heart skipped a few beats. 'It would be a boring way to let you die'?

"What do you mean?" I ask taking a step back. Damon just lets out a loud sigh.

"You know exactly what I mean," says Damon taking another step closer to me. I let out a loud gulp as I take another step behind me.

"Damon this isn't funny," I warn.

"Oh but it's such a fun game. You see the instructions are simple. You run for your life, and I try to catch you. But I do know that I have some … well … advantages, so I'm going to give you a head start," Damon says while tilting his head. I just stay frozen, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"Elena, if I were you I would use your head start. Because you're sure as hell going to need it," Damon informs me. Wasting no time to think things through, I start to run into the forest. I do my best to dodge tree roots, rock and ect…

Why was Damon doing this? Never in my life did I think I would be trying to run from Damon. This just didn't make any sense. When I was out of Damon's sight, I yank off Damon's leather jacket knowing that he could track my scent with it. I hide the jacket behind a big bush and continue to run. I barely even noticed the pissing rain.

I had been running for which seemed like hours. Though most likely it had been about ten minutes. I had never been so terrified in my life. My throat felt as if it were going to explode. I had to take a break. I knew I wouldn't be able to run much longer.

I look around to see a big tree. I run and lean my weight up against the tree. I was hyperventilating. My throat burned with every breath I took. My legs were shaking as if they were going to pass out on me.

What could I do? I had a crazy vampire trying to kill me and I was in the middle of nowhere. As thoughts raced back and forth in my mind, an idea crossed me.

As quickly as possible, I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Stefan's number. _Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up. _My eyes grew wide with horror when I heard Stefan's ringtone behind me. I suck in a deep breath before I turn around to see Damon holding Stefan's I-phone.

"Oh that's funny. I found Stefan's phone in my jean pockets. Well I think we solved the mystery why he wasn't getting any of your messages," says Damon with a smug grin on his face.

I turn around to run, but was stopped by a hand grabbing my waist. I let out a loud cry when Damon presses my back up against his chest. I let out a whimper when Damon's finger traces up and down lightly on my neck. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

"You have such a beautiful neck," Damon whispers into my ear. I didn't like the fact that there was no space at all between Damon and I.

My body tenses up as Damon starts to place kisses onto my neck. I let out another whimper when Damon's kisses made their way up to my ear. I try to shift in discomfort, but Damon was holding on to my waist to tightly. I could feel Damon's grin as he liked the fact that he made me uncomfortable.

Damon's kisses seemed like to go on forever. I couldn't help but to let out a relived sigh when he stops. He just holds me for a moment. I started to get confused what Damon was trying to do. I let out a gasp when Damon's lips return back to my neck. But instead of him planting kisses, he brushes his fangs across my neck so I could know they were there.

"Oh, you smell so good," Damon whispers into my ear. I knew what was going to happen next. His kisses sounded like paradise compared to what was going to happen next. I squeeze my eyes shut and prepare myself for the pain. When nothing comes I open eyes confused. I hear Damon let out a disappointed sigh. I nearly fall to the ground when Damon releases me. I give Damon a confused stare.

"This is too easy. Why are you not defending yourself?" Damon asks giving me a frustrated glare. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I always thought you were strong Elena, not weak," Damon says still glaring at me. I could feel myself grow angry. I knew for one thing I wasn't week.

"I'm not weak," I sputter glaring back at Damon. I watch as Damon tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow.

"Alright then go on and find a weapon. But let me warn you, if you try to escape I will kill you right then and there," Damon warns. Why would he give me a chance to find a weapon? Certainly he was up to something. But I knew that I was going to need that weapon if I wanted to have any chance of survival.

I scan around my surroundings, looking for something that would be good enough to use as a weapon. Not too far beside me, I spotted a medium size branch that was big enough to hold, but big enough to cause some damage. I knew that vampires are affected by wood, especially a stake, but I couldn't spot anything that looked like a stake.

Glancing back at Damon to the branch I slowly make my way towards it. I was expecting Damon to pounce at me at any time, but he stood by his word.

I felt powerful with the branch in my hands. I felt like I had a chance of survival. Damon didn't even make a move as I slowly came up to him. What I did know with vampires is that they liked to give their victim false hope.

When I get close enough I lunge at Damon and swing the branch at the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. I let out a cry of triumph when I swing at him with the branch again, and again, and again. Maybe I really was going to come out of this alive. But my mind spoke too soon.

When I go to hit Damon for the fifth time, his hand unexpectedly shoots out and stops the branch. I had no time to react as Damon's other hand reaches out and yanked my feet off the ground.

Stunned, I hit my backside on the forest floor. I lie there with the wind briefly knocked out of me. Little white and black dots spotted in my eyesight. But it doesn't take long for my vision to clear. Fear washed through me as I felt Damon's weight fall on top of me. His hands held my waist down in a bone tightening grip while his hips leaned into mine.

"I take back anything I said about you being weak. You have quit a strong swing there," Damon says rolling his hips into mine. I fought back a cry. How dare he treat me like some play toy.

As Damon continued to talk, I looked around trying to see if there was a weapon I could use. But there was none in reach. _Think Elena, think. _And as if god were trying to answer my prayers, an idea formed into my head.

As fast as I could, I reached for my vervain necklace, yank it off and shove it into Damon's eyes. Letting out a yelp, Damon falls off me, covering his eyes with his hands. I could hear him sputtering and cursing. Wasting no time, I yank myself up to my feet and run.

Sadly I didn't get very far as I felt Damon's hands grab my shoulders and yanked me to him. Except this time he wasn't holding onto me as nicely.

"You little bitch. If you want to play dirty then I'm all game _sweetheart,_" Damon says as he yanks me closer to him. I let out a yelp as I try to catch my breath, but I couldn't find it. Damon held onto me in such a bone crushing grip that I couldn't breathe.

"Can't breathe," I sputter out. I was coughing and choking on my own saliva.

"It doesn't matter because I've won the game and you lost. But I have to say, around the end you did put up a good fight. You get points for that," Damon whispers harshly into my ear. The minute he releases me I suck in a deep breath of air.

Before I could manage to get my breathing back to normal I feel a sharp soaring pain in my neck. I let out a scream, only to have Damon's hand cover my mouth. Everytime I tried to scream it came out muffled by his hands. I knew right at this second that I was going to die. But in a weird way, I was okay with it. Well I guess I wasn't okay, but I accepted the fact that it was my time. That I knew I fought to the best of my ability's. It was stupid and naive of me to think I could come out of that battle alive.

Finally I stopped screaming as I felt myself become more tired with each passing moment. My breathing became slow and steady and my vision started to blur. The moments felt like hours until a bright light blinded my eyes. I sucked in my last deep breath before I gave myself into the light.

**Okay this could be like horrible but I wrote it all in one sitting. I started it at 11:00 pm and now its 2;00 am lol. Sorry if it sucked but I had to write it. It was fun. And Damon didn't really have a motivation he was just crazy Lol And yes im a Delena shipper but I wanted to do something that I don't usally write about so here it is. Please Review because as we all know everyone loves reviews :D**


End file.
